


Ginny's Dark Urges

by stealthficcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pillory, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, ginny got mindfucked by tom riddle, noncon as detention, seriously this is gonna get fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: When Ginny gets in trouble with Umbridge, the woman puts her in stocks and leaves her to the Slytherin students to punish.  Their abuse awakens dark impulses inside her that had been dormant since Tom Riddle had been controlling her.





	Ginny's Dark Urges

**Author's Note:**

> For Ay ;)

“Naughty children must learn their place!” Dolores Umbridge crowed as she circled the pillory she had forced Ginny into. It was set up in the Slytherin common room, which was embarrassing. 

Merlin, Umbridge was the worst!

The pretty redhead glared at the older woman, who was addressing the gathered Slytherin students. “As young men and women of good breeding and exceptional behavior, you will be helping rehabilitate delinquent students. You will show then what life holds for them if they continue down the wrong path. A grave in potter's field, no doubt. This future criminal has been stripped of her rights until morning. She is yours to do with what you will... no permanent harm or death oh, she is a pureblood after all.” 

To Ginny's horror, she was than magically stripped of her clothing. The pillory was low, keeping her bent at the waist and her ankles forced apart with a spreader bar, leaving her exposed, her perky tits hanging free under her torso.

There was a cruel delight in Umbridge’s voice. “I suspected you might be used, but what have you been up to, you dirty, nasty girl? Your cunt and asshole look like they’ve seen more trains than King’s Cross Station!”

The Slytherins all laughed and craned their necks to look.

“No!” Ginny yelped, her cheeks bright red. “No, I swear, I’ve not done any of that! I’m a virgin!”

“These holes haven’t been virgin in years,” the woman snapped and slapped Ginny’s ass hard. She did it again and again, each strike causing Ginny to yelp but also sending unwanted tingles through her body. “Look at that sloppy fuck hole, Students! The little whore is getting off on her punishment!”

Ginny hung her head in shame as her most fiercely guarded secret was laid bare before so many people she loathed. She knew it was wrong, always had, but ever since Tom Riddle had spoken to her through his diary, had whispered amazing, filthy things to her...had made her do those filthy things...she couldn’t stop. 

For years, she’d managed to keep her needs quiet, satisfying herself by stuffing increasingly large items into her pussy and ass to get off several times a day. The pain of it all, the wrongness, made er quake with pleasure. She knew that if anyone found out, they would judge her, so she didn’t seek out any partners. She wasn’t confident enough in her ability with healing spells to fix her holes...not yet at least.

Of course, now that the Slytherins knew, now that they’d seen the absolute mess between her legs….

She was absolutely dripping by the time Umbridge stopped spanking her. Ginny could feel her cunt juices running down her slim thighs and her clit was poking out from under its hood in search of attention.

“Merlin, Weasel!” Malfoy sneered. “I’ll never be able to look at a plate of shaved roast beef the same way again. Or doughnuts for that matter.” His hand came down hard on the puffy, protruding mass of flesh that had once been a tiny, tight pink starfish nestled between her cheeks. The impact caused Ginny to let out a shuddering wail.

“Stop!” She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes darting from one cruel face to the next. “Stop, this isn’t right!”

None of them cared and GInny felt something slide into her abused sphincter. She’s had a 25.5cm pillar candle with a 7.75cm radius stuffed up her asshole less than an hour earlier, so she was still slick with lube and stretched to the point of barely feeling Draco’s cock.

The blond gripped her waist, hips snapping forward roughly. “Like fucking into a jar of hot marmalade,” he spat disdainfully, each thrust causing a wet, squelching sound to fill the air. “Is this why you Gryffinwhores spend time with the giant oaf? Do you let him bugger you?”

“N-no,” Ginny whimpered, not sure if she was glad that there was no pain or if she wished there was more. Her traitorous body was enjoying the feeling of Draco sawing in and out of her slack asshole and she couldn’t even try to bite back her moans.

Distracted, she didn’t notice someone stepping up beside Draco until she felt fingers pushing between her nether lips. “Nuuuugh!” she moaned as a hand forced its way into her cunt, not stopping until it was fully embedded in her channel.

“That feel any better, Draco?” Pansy laughed, rotating her wrist and wriggling her fingers to rub at Ginny’s insides. “Hmmm, feels like the mud baths at Madame Isabelle’s Spa for Witches...appropriate for a Mudblood cunt!”

Ginny’s eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled. The only thing keeping her up as Draco’s grip as a massive orgasm crashed over her. “Fuuuuuh!” she wailed, cunt spasming and squirting, juices spraying the floor, her legs, Draco and Pansy.

“Ew!” Pansy squealed, though she began to punch in and out of Ginny’s sloppy pussy even more aggressively The redhead couldn’t focus enough to care, gasping and writhing and whining.

“I can feel your hand moving inside her,” Draco grunted, sounding very amused.

Pansy’s hand churned inside Ginny’s overly sensitive cunt, making her keen. What was….?

“HOLY SHIT!” Draco gasped and Pansy giggled. “Fuck, yes! Jerk me off inside the slut!”

That was when GInny realized Pansy was giving Draco a handjob inside her, grasping his cock through the thin wall of tissue that separated her cunt and rectum. The thought made her sob, but then Blaise Zabani was in front of her, gripping her hair and feeding his fat cock into her mouth.

She moaned helplessly around him, knowing they would never let her live this down...especially not when she was reacting to them like this. The occasional flashes told her they were capturing her degradation on magical film.

For so long, she fought the urges that had lingered and grown within her after she had been possessed by Tom Riddle’s Diary. Now though, when not given a choice, her body rejoiced in the debauched and depraved pleasure. 

Maybe...maybe giving into it wasn’t so bad after all….

In that moment of weakness, Ginny Weasley broke.

* * *

The next morning, when Dolores Umbridge made her way into the common room to release the Weasley girl, the found the little trouble maker alone. An enchanted dildo was fucking away at her slutty little twat, further stretching out her loose, drooling cunt. Cum covered and poured out of her, a puddle staining the floor under her feet. There was something large and smooth visible inside her gaping asshole...oh, some clever student had shoved a divination ball into her, how amusing!

Summoning the ball yanked it brutally out of the girl, leaving her swollen asshole sagging as more cum oozed out of her.

A tally board had been set up beside her.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/25566bd52456a0312f6a96667a319fc9/tumblr_pswd26VkA11xlxw0po1_540.png)

When Dolores released the girl, she slumped to the floor, landing in the mess of sticky bodily fluids. “I hope you learned something from this Ms. Weasley.”

A vacant smile crossed the girl’s face. “Oh, yes, Professor. I learned a lot about myself last night.”

TBC......

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) [HERE](https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com) .


End file.
